dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Quick NPC Guide
Names are hard. Here are some quick explanations to jog your memory. BEWARE: SPOILERS! School Faculty Arthur Aguefort: * Who: Aguefort Adventuring Academy's founder and principal. Killed himself and Mr. Gibbons to bring the kids back to life. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive Goldenhoard: * Who: Aguefort's vice principal. * Race: Dragonborn * Dead/'Alive' Mr. Gibbons: * Who: Aguefort's Guidance counselor. Was seen transforming into... something bad. * Race: * Dead/Alive Doreen: * Who: Aguefort's lunch lady. Got possessed by corn, warned the kids to be wary of the faculty. * Race: * Dead/Alive Jace: * Who: Sorcery "teacher" (as sorcery is an innate skill passed down through generations, it can't really be taught) * Race: * Dead/'Alive' Porter: * Who: Barbarian teacher * Race: * Dead/'Alive' Coach Daybreak: * Who: Aguefort Bloodush coach, turned out to be a member of the Harvestmen, tried to bring about the apocalypse. * Race: Human * Dead/Alive Gilear Faeth: * Who: Aguefort "lunch lad", Fig's step-father who raised her. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive' Gorthalax the Insatiable: * Who: Aguefort athletic coach, Fig's birth-father (daddy). Gorthalax was trapped in a crystal for Fig's whole childhood, and as a result of being gone so long, couldn't go back to work in hell without taking a big demotion, so he decided to just move to Elmville to spend more time with his daughter. * Race: devil/demon * Dead/'Alive' Jawbone: * Who: Guidance counselor, previously a drug-addicted bouncer * Race: Werewolf * Dead/'Alive' Family Members of the PC's Hallariel and William "Bill" Seacaster * Who: Fabian's parents. Bill was a pirate, he is still benefitting from the money he made pillaging outside Solace. * Race(s): Elf, human * Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive' Herson/Herzon: * Who: Fabian's trainer(?) Maybe butler? * Race: * Dead/'Alive' Cathilda: * Who: Seacaster family maid * Race: Halfling...? * Dead/'Alive' Mac and Donna Applebees * Who: Kristen's conservative, hyper-religious parents. * Race(s): Human paladins * Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive' Wilma and Digby Thistlespring * Who: Gorgug's adoptive parents. They like to tinker, and they have trouble relating to their son. * Race(s): Gnomes * Dead/Alive, Dead/Alive Anguin and Elianwyn Abernant * Who: Adaine's parents. Both are very ''disappointed in their daughter for not getting into Hudol. Anguin is an ambassador(?) from Fallinel. Only have one other child, Eolwyn Abernant. * Race(s): Elves * Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive''' Eolwyn Abernant * Who: Adaine's bitchy sister, plays pranks on her a lot and belittles her in front of their parents. The golden child who gets good grades and was accepted into the school that her parents expected her to go to. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive' Squanda and Pok Gukgak * Who: Riz's parents. Squanda is chief of police in Elmville. Riz's father died five years ago on the first Saturday after September 1st. He was a foreign agent that infiltrated places for the Government of Solace. There's a chance that he was aboard a ship known as "The Harpy" * Race(s): Goblin * Dead/'Alive', Dead/Alive Sandralynn Faeth * Who: Fig's mom. Gilear and Sandralynn are divorced because she cheated on him early on. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive' Gilear Faeth * Who: Fig's adoptive-/step-father, who only recently realized he wasn't he biological father. He now works as the "lunch lad" in the Aguefort cafeteria. He likes to eat turkey on stale crackers. * Race: Elf * Dead/'Alive' Gorthalax the Insatiable * Fig's birth father/"daddy". He was trapped in a crystal for Fig's whole childhood, and as a result of being gone so long, couldn't go back to work in hell without taking a big demotion, so he decided to just move to Elmville to spend more time with his daughter. He now works as the school's bloodrush coach. * Race(s): Elf, elf, devil/demon * Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive', Dead/'Alive' Aguefort Students Other NPC's Category:Characters